


Mild Fixation

by nicedragon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicedragon/pseuds/nicedragon
Summary: Peter loves going down on you. The location doesn't matter so much to him.





	Mild Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Peter loves going down on you. Constantly. He gets that droopy, half lidded, look on his face and just keeps at it.

You were kissing outside. It was still early evening. Peter pulled back slowly and lead you off the sidewalk between two buildings. 

“Where are we going?” You asked.

He pulled you behind a dumpster, shielding you from the street and started kissing you again. His breathing was kind of heavy and his face felt hot. You made a noise in protest. “Peter, we're next to trash.” You wrinkled your nose.

“Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I just...” He thumbed at your hips and put his forehead down on your shoulder. You wrapped your arms around him. You weren't really upset. It was just kind of cold. This wasn't the most romantic setting you could think of. You felt a soft tremble run through him.. His hands flexed, gripping, before he abruptly slid down to his knees. 

“Can I?” He choked out. 

And your heart nearly leapt out of your chest. He was kneeling in front of you, with his nose pressed just above your crotch. The tips of his fingers edged into your paints, not going any further but brushing against you. You flushed violently and looked from side to side, down both ways of the grungy alley. You were alone. There were some windows on the building opposite, framing the alley, but they were closed and dark. You considered.

Peter shifted in front of you. He bit his lip and it looked like he was going to make to stand up; probably embarrassed with a little bit of self loathing mixed in . Your hand fisted in his hair to stop him. 

“Yes.” You hissed out. You could feel the blood running through your veins. You loved how Peter could be so shy and bold at the same time. You pressed your back into the brick wall and shifted your legs out, making room for Peter between them. Like this, you'd be more hidden from the alley entrance. 

Peter repeated your yes and groaned. He leaned forward and nuzzled your crotch. Hands wrapped around you to grope at your ass. You couldn't help smiling. You remembered progressively figuring out through experience how much Peter loved to grab at your ass and chest. To the point that when you slept together he liked to have a hand tucked against one or the other. He was so inexperienced and eager and it showed. 

Peter tugged down your pants. He was an impatient type, you hadn't even seen him undo the button and zipper. He used his power in nervous bursts to get to his objective. You'd never had him go down on you while you were standing before. You shifted your legs again, but your movements were restricted with your pants gathered at your knees. 

Peter wasted no time in fitting his mouth to you and pushing his tongue to slide in between your labia. You inhaled deeply and closed your eyes. That first touch of warm wet tongue was always a shock. 

He set about lapping at you, and rubbing his face into you. His hands rubbed your thighs. 

He mumbled something, muffled against you. Shakily you pulled his head back by his hair. “What did you say?”

Your face was flushed. Peter already looked so wrecked. What a light weight. His pupils were huge and from the tip of his nose to his chin was wet. Both from saliva and you. His eyes were hazy and cheeks the _cutest_ shade of pink you'd ever seen. He swallowed and licked the corners of his mouth. His gaze avoided yours while you held his hair. “I said... you taste good. So good.” He pressed his face to your thigh and breathed in. You let him. 

Drowning in your heartbeat and the rush in your head you said, “Thank you.”

Peter's head snapped up and he gaped before splitting into the widest grin as he burst out with a laugh. “Wow. Well, ok.”

You laughed too. You had your pants around your knees, your boy on his own knees in some alley. It was embarrassing. Juvenile. You liked it. 

Peter's fluffy hair slipped from your fingers as he leaned back into you. He kissed you as if he was kissing your mouth. Sweetly. He snickered just a little, but got back into it with a small noise, savoring you. 

“You're so pretty.” He said simply. 

Peter's recent method as of late, has been relaxing and reassuring you with compliments. You're not against it. Laughing doesn't pull you out of the mood, but you appreciate Peter's attempts to set it again. You suppose he does a good job. You'd completely forgotten you were in a public place. You looked around. Still alone, still good. You relaxed into Peter's soft insistent mouth. 

Peter touched you purposefully, to make the loudest wettest sounds possible. It felt good, but it was more for him you knew, as you heard him sigh and flex his fingers on your thighs. His thumbs snuck into the tight space and spread your labia. 

He rubbed his tongue over your clit. It was unexpected and hard. You jerked in response and moaned. Peter made a noise back. He'd eat up any feedback you'd give. It affected him a lot. It hadn't been that difficult to get him to focus on your clit those first times together, given that. 

His hands moved back and cupped your ass. He encouraged you to rock onto his face. You could feel him talking into you. You rolled your eyes, but you were smiling. Chatterbox. 

A laugh startled you out of your head. It wasn't from Peter. Your heart was pounding. You saw someone walking past the entrance of the alley, talking with someone else. You had no idea if they saw, could see, your head tilted back against the wall behind the dumpster and Peter's legs on the ground in front of you. 

You put a hand to your heart. Peter had stilled but not stood. “Stand up—we should go—oh !” 

You were about to suggest going home to finish this. But your breath left you as Peter used his power on you. Off and on, rhythm like. 

You cursed and your eyes squeezed shut. Just a little more, should be fine right. 

Peter seemed to think so, attached to you like he'd never leave.


End file.
